


After the War

by orphan_account



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Ace (mentioned) - Freeform, After Operation Blackout, Aunt Arctic (mentioned), Dot is a jokester episode 1 part 2, Gary is a busy dude, M/M, Rookie and Guy are nervous wrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the blackout, Rookie and Guy's relationship goes into a new direction.





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> if you're from my tumblr, welcome! it's ya girl, back at it again with that good old jetkie action! shoutout to ya'll at the incorrect discord server for helping me build up confidence to write this. special shoutout to squish for feeding my inspiration on the daily. your headcanons are the driving force of this fic and you've really helped me develop my writing skills as a whole, and even though we haven't known each other for that long, i really appreciate you being in my server!

Rookie caught feelings first.

It was in the beginning of the Blackout. Guy was just so strong and knew exactly what to do. Rookie knew he needed to have that sort of strength in his life. But once Guy went missing, Rookie felt a heart wrenching loneliness. Rookie blamed himself for anything at every turn and tried his best to be responsible, him and Ace being the only two agents left. Nevertheless, Rookie was kidnapped. Ace in the end saved the day. Although they were free, not everything was a success. The EPF was destroyed. Everyone needed time to cope. The Director was silent for weeks. Dot wasn't her usual self, she was much less aware of her surroundings. Rookie and Guy, and many other penguins around the island, were suffering from trauma from the events that took place during the Blackout. Guy was never able to be around crowds. His claustrophobia also worsened. Rookie developed nyctophobia, and for a few weeks, was quiet and sometimes erratic. It took a quite a bit for things to go somewhat back to normal. Guy found himself comforting Rookie some nights. Whether it be over text, or if he decided to visit Rookie in the middle of the night. For the first few visits, Guy would either sleep on the couch or not sleep at all. But after a while, Rookie insisted that they share a bed since they were best friends. And although the title was extremely endearing, Guy couldn’t help but feel there was something off about it. 

Those next few weeks, things changed. 

Rookie started becoming more clingy and affectionate towards Guy. Rookie left notes on Guy’s desk and began making coffee for him in the break room. Many accidents occurred the first few times until Guy insisted that Rookie didn’t need to. Guy began to catch feelings, but didn’t seem to want to acknowledge them in fear of ruining his relationship with Rookie. But nonetheless, Guy found his thoughts being consumed by Rookie. Guy was even caught sneaking glances at Rookie a few times, so to make up excuses, he began drawing Rookie in order to observe him more. Rookie felt as if Guy hadn’t noticed anything. Although Rookie tried leaving a lot of hints, Guy seemed too invested in something else. Rookie needed advice. 

First penguin he went to was Dot. Dot was very open about having two wonderful girlfriends at the time. Rookie kept sighing until Dot asked what was wrong. “I keep trying to make Guy fall for me but I don’t think he’s taking any hints.” Rookie remembered Dot taking a long sip of her iced coffee and smirking. She knew something he didn’t. “You sure you’re the one not taking any hints?” Dot had asked. Rookie tried prying for information, but didn’t get anywhere. “Don’t rush it, kid. Love doesn’t work like that.” Dot said, before clocking out. Next person he went to was Gary. At this point Rookie was desperate. Gary was trying to buff the EPF’s firewall, and seemed uninterested at first. Rookie had stumbled over to Gary’s desk and began venting. Gary had stopped to look at Rookie for a moment. “You should probably just talk to him about this and get it over with. Not like it’s gonna hurt anyone, right?” Rookie thought about Gary’s words and sighed. “Wouldn’t you be a nervous wreck too?” asked Rookie. “Fair, but I don’t think you realize how confident you are half of the time. Last week I watched you cuss at Herbert in a Scottish accent and-” 

Rookie was already speeding out of Gary’s lab. 

After work, Rookie texted Guy to meet him at the pizza parlor. Guy was a little alarmed, hoping nothing was wrong. Guy tried not to overthink it, but Rookie was pretty much unpredictable. Guy clocked out ASAP and walked to the pizza parlor. He met Rookie at a corner booth with a half fish dish and half hot sauce pizza. Yes, the hot sauce was in place of the pizza sauce. Since it was late at night, definitely past dinnertime for most families, the place was practically empty. Rookie was chatting with one of the workers. Rookie had been there so many times he knew quite a bit of the staff, including the manager. The employee had turned around once Rookie pointed to Guy and waved. Guy waved back shyly and walked over to the booth. “I’ll leave you two be,” was all the employee said. Guy had a somber expression. “What’d you call me here for, Rookie?” asked Guy. Rookie grinned, giving Guy a piece of his side of the pizza. “I just wanted to hang out!” Rookie said rather hesitantly. “The truth, please?” Guy elaborated. Rookie took a deep breath, and then shoved an entire slice of pizza in his mouth. Bad choice. Rookie immediately started choking. Guy rushed over and began Heimlich Maneuvering Rookie. Rookie stopped choking after a moment. “Okay, I’m fine, you can stop that!” exclaimed Rookie. His shades were practically falling off his face. Guy heaved a sigh of relief, fixed Rookie’s glasses, then sat back down, calmly. “No offense, Rookie, but where the fuck were you going with that?” asked Guy. “Oh no... I made Guy pull out the lingo... I-I guess I’m just doing crazy things for love, is all. Aunt Arctic said penguins do crazy things for love all the time, and I’m pretty hecking crazy, I guess,” sighed Rookie. Guy cleared his throat and collected his thoughts. “I see. Well, you didn’t have to cram pizza down your throat to tell me you love me because I... share these feelings,” Guy responded, cleaning some pizza sauce off his shirt that Rookie coughed onto him. Rookie jumped in his seat. “Really?!” Rookie shouted. Guy nodded and took a bite out of his pizza. “And if you’re comfortable would you like to-” Rookie began, but was cut off quickly by Guy. “Yes.” 

The two talked for hours until Guy had to take a phone call. When he returned, Rookie had somehow fallen asleep. Guy smiled and decided to wait for the check to come. Afterwards, Guy carried Rookie home. Having a spare key to Rookie’s house, he was able to get Rookie inside and into bed. Guy hesitated getting into bed with Rookie. Guy was about to leave the room when he heard Rookie murmuring in his sleep. 

“I love you.”

Guy grinned. He stayed the night with Rookie once again.  

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
